מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי
מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי - המכונה IWM לונדון עובר שיפוץ בניין גדול כפי שאנו הופכים המוזיאון שלנו , כדי לסמן את מאה שנה למלחמת העולם הראשונה. העבודה החלה ליצור המוזיאון החדש שלנו, וכדי לאפשר לנו בשלום ובבטחה , כדי לספק את עבודות הבנייה הרסניות ביותר , אנו סגורים עד יולי 2014. ביולי 2014 ,למאה השנה להולדתה של מלחמת העולם הראשונה ,לונדון IWM הפכה תיפתח מחדש עם גלריות מלחמת העולם חדשות הראשונה פורץ ואטריום מוגדר עתה הצגת האובייקטים הגדולים אייקוני שלנו. לציון מלחמת העולם הראשון מאה שנה אנחנו גם תהיו פתיחת אמת וזיכרון -התערוכה הגדולה ביותר של אמנות הבריטית מלחמת העולם הראשונה במשך כמעט 100 שנים. גלה עוד על הפיכת IWM לונדון. כאשר אנחנו פותחים את הדלתות שלנו בחודש יולי ההיסטוריות שלנו גדולות תערוכת משפחה נוראה ® : מרגלים ייפתח מחדש יחד עם סיפור המלחמה : אספקת פרונטליין אפגניסטן , כמו גם בתערוכה האחרונה באמנות העכשווית שלנוותכנית צילום - IWM עכשווית : מארק נוויל. התערוכות הקבועות שלנו וגלריות גם תיפתח מחדש ובכלל זה: לורד אשקרופט הגלריה : גיבורים בלתי רגיל - הכולל אוסף של ויקטוריה צלבים הגדול בעולם תערוכת השואה - לספר את הסיפור של הרדיפה הנאצית של היהודים וקבוצות אחרות לפני ובמהלךמלחמת העולם השני * ראו גם:אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית על המוזיאון IWM London is undergoing a major building redevelopment as we transform our museum to mark the Centenary of the First World War. Work has begun to create our new museum and, to enable us to safely and securely deliver the most disruptive construction works, we are closed until July 2014. In July 2014, for the Centenary of the First World War, a transformed IWM London will reopen with ground-breaking new First World War Galleries and a newly configured atrium displaying our iconic large objects. To mark the First World War Centenary we'll also be opening Truth and Memory – the largest exhibition of British First World War art for almost 100 years. Find out more about Transforming IWM London. When we open our doors in July our major family exhibition Horrible Histories®: Spies will reopen along with War Story: Supplying Frontline Afghanistan as well as the latest exhibition in our contemporary arts and photography programme - IWM Contemporary: Mark Neville. Our permanent exhibitions and galleries will also reopen including: The Lord Ashcroft Gallery: Extraordinary Heroes – featuring the world’s largest collection of Victoria Crosses The Holocaust Exhibition – telling the story of the Nazi persecution of the Jews and other groups before and during the Second World War סרטונים ותמונות מארץ ישראל אוסף של 6708 תמונות במוזיאון המלחמה הבריטי על ארץ ישראל סרטונים * סרטון שחובר על-ידי מחבר הספר עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ- 15 דקות - סקירת המלחמה * המעבר על נחל הירקון ליד פתח תקווה במלחמת העולם הראשונה מבחר תמונות (במסגרת "שימוש הוגן") ירושלים_מהאויר.jpg|An aerial view of Jerusalem showing the city walls and the layout of the streets. The city is surrounded patches of green countryside. Behind the city are steep hills that change to rocky peaks. Beyond these lies the Dead Sea and further mountains in the distance. מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי ירושלים_מהר_הזיתים.png|thumb|Jerusalem from the Mount of Olives : Gordon's Carmel in the [middle distance [http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/8128 El Afuleh after an air raid.jpg|עפולה אחרי הפצצה אוירית 1915 He Advance through Palestine and the Battle of MegiddThree Indian soldiers bathing in the river Auja..jpg|חיילים הודיים מתרצים במי הירקון EGYPT AND PALESTINE 1914 - 1918.jpg|חיל הפרשים האוסטרלי ים כנרת ברקע הר החרמון.jpg ואדי פרעה.jpg שבויים_טורקיים_בדרך_מטול_כרם_לכרכור.jpg|שבויים טורקיים בדרך מטול-כרם לכרכור תראה_תמונה_-_הפצצה_של_תחנת_הרכבת_בעפולה_מבט_מהר_הכרמל_-_כנראה_שילוב_של_ציור_עם_צילום.png|הפצצת תחמנת הרכבת בעפולה - מבט מהר הכרמל - ראה למעלה משמאל - אולי צילום +ציור כנראה_שער_הגיא.jpg|The Wadi Ali : one of the three passes by which access to the Judaean Plateau is possible [http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/18138 לקט תמונות *המקור: paletine מלחמת העולם הראשונה אוסף התמונות שמצאתי עניין בהם התמונות רוכזו במדור מיוחד באתר המוזיאון. המדור נסגר והתמונות כאן thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז| קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:ארץ ישראל תמונות וצילומי אויר